AskMidbus
[http://askmidbus.tumblr.com/ AskMidbus]' is an ask blog featuring the character of '''Midbus' from "Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story". It was created on November 9th, 2014.''' Using a combination of art, story, and sassy responses to asked questions; the blog sheds light on the backstory and ongoing characterization of the former Fawful minion. Subject matter skews more mature, with themes of depression, violence, death, and guilt being heavily focused on. Summary Midbus is a gioza citizen (specifically a Dragon Gioza) of the Koopa Kingdom, and well known for being the former right hand of Lord Fawful. During the events of Bowser's Inside Story, the gioza betrayed King Bowser and helped Fawful to wreck havoc on the mushroom kingdom and take over Bowser's castle all in an attempt to help his master achieve full power to obtain the Dark Star. He was summarily defeated by Bowser and the Mario Brothers and left frozen inside the castle walls. After the events of Bowser's Inside Story, Midbus has bide his time, developing his own resources and crafting his own plans, all to take revenge (though on who exactly hasn't been exactly stated). At the same time, Midbus also has been forming his own unique relationships and memories, all without a boss to guide him. Life in the Nintendask world isn't easy when you look like Midbus. Rivaling the Koopa King in size attracts attention, and he now navigates the world, reflecting on past mistakes, and teetering between crippling guilt and blinding spite. Also he just loves to show off. Appearance Midbus is a fairly large gioza, towering over other characters in height and exceeding many in width. His body is incredibly well built, matching Bowser's, right down to a layer of softness around the midsection. Complimenting his physique, his face features a thick square jaw, broad nose, and heavy brows. Like all gioza, Midbus has two large tusks protruding from his mouth, dark tan skin, and pointed ears. Perhaps his most noticeable feature is his brilliant pink hair and beard. The length varies often, but is typically grown long, sometimes with buzzed side. If long enough, his hair will be tied back in some manner with a hair ornament in the shape of horns giving him a "demon" look. Likewise his eyes are pink. His outfits fall between royal regalia, punk, and urban. Ranging from classy formal to lounge casual. His formal wear tends to be studded, featuring chains and other absurd accessories. His casual wear is far less adorned, and instead is often low cut, tight, and shows off his muscles. Midbus currently has two tattoos. His first is present on his left shoulder, a Bowser Insignia. He refuses to speak much of it, but he has shared that he got it sometime before "the big freeze". Post thawing, he at some point damaged it resulting in a large x shaped scar covering it up. His second tattoo is on the back of his neck, and often remains obscured by his hair. It pictures a spiked thwomp with the numbers "935" on it. It has been inferred that this was a sort of branding done during the time he volunteered as a test subject, also before "the big freeze". He is fairly sensitive about it, violently lashing out at those who touch it without his knowledge. Personality On the surface, Midbus comes across as both stubborn and aggressive. To many, his grumpy features give an air of displeasure. Midbus is fairly loud and boastful, easy to rile up and start an argument with. This coupled with his frequent anger and sarcasm paints him as a major hot (cold?) head. Beneath the layers of bravado though, lies a fairly insecure man questioning his worth frequently. In private Midbus experiences frequent self doubt and believes himself a danger and hindrance to those around him. He also does so poorly in reading and academics that he has no confidence in his intellectual capabilities. If it wasn't for his goal of revenge, it's doubtful he would even put in the effort to forge the friendships he has left. Likewise he's incredibly secretive, and his gut reaction to danger is to isolate himself from his peers. Midbus yearns for trusting and lasting friendships. In spite of his grumpy demeanor, he's frequently looking out for younger or smaller individuals, as protection is a natural instinct of a Gioza. When dead set on a cause he proves to be incredibly loyal until forced aside, of course he also bears strong grudges. This loyalty combined with his insecurity make him more suited as a follower where he feels safe, rather than a leader. He prefers being given direction rather than making it up for himself. A hopeless romantic, Midbus is quick to form romantic and sexual bonds with other adults frequently, some lasting only a short time and others getting fairly serious. He's a bit of a playboy, with a knack for flirting and an admittedly impressive physique. All of this makes him a natural observer of the community at large. Fatherly, self victimizing, ferocious, and dedicated, Midbus is a conflicting mess of emotion and doubt, struggling to find purpose and strength. Story Abilities Athleticism Ice Magic Fighting Style Midbus's fighting style is in your face, utilizing heavy weapons (like ball and chain), quick rolls and spins, and plenty of solid punches. He fights like a pro wrestler, with none of the acting. He is rarely defensive in his fighting style, instead preferring to beat his foes into submission. Memory Manipulation Minions Current Former Relationships Bowz Midbus claims to have known the Koopa King for most of latter's natural life, though the King can hardly come up with a memory detailing anything of the sort prior to Midbus teaming up with Fawful. While Midbus purports the two to have once been close friends, the only thing of absolute certainty is their hostile relations now. Midbus spent much of the takeover with Fawful taunting Bowz and leading him from one trap to the other. This resulted in three known battles, of which only the first one was Midbus triumphant. Midbus has not sought a position on Bowser's throne since that take over, but remains usually aggressive when around him. There is some degrees of amicability, as evidenced when Bowz sent a get well card when Midbus was hospitalized, but by and large these two grumps bicker and taunt whenever the other is within shouting distance. Fawful Over the course of Bowser's Inside Story and in thanks for being thawed Midbus showed a deep loyalty and camaraderie with Fawful. Midbus was clearly trusted by his leader as he was given Bowz's castle to rule over and worked to keep Bowz and the plumbers from reaching his master. Things soured afterwards though when partially frozen Midbus was left to die by everyone as the castle was under control of the dark star. Today, while Midbus does not fear Fawful and can be cordial with him, he does not seem to have any fondness for the bean. Cliff Halstone In Game Characterization Midbus originated from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, the third game in the Mario and Luigi series. In game, Midbus is the second in command to Fawful and conspired with him in taking over Bowser's castle and retrieving the dark star. Midbus in many ways served as a rival and mirror to Bowser, being of similar design, build, and attitude. The pair butted heads often throughout the game, culminating in three fights, the last of which resulted in Midbus being frozen. His history, species, and motivations are unclear, but in many ways he's just like another Bowser, though one with a more brutish speech pattern and with less showmanship. Midbus has not appeared in any other media. Development Mun Token Tiger is the mun behind AskMidbus. Hailing from the FNAF tumblr community, the mun joined Nintendask in the following November and has stuck around for two years. Trivia * Midbus fares poorly at non-physical activities and playing the leader, yet has been shown multiple times operating large robots, helping to lead Bowser's Castle (albeit with hypnotized minions), and even now has his own castle to run. Granted he's down to two minions and many said robots were destroyed. * Midbus is a trained dancer and often teaches others as a bit of a side hobby during his downtime